The Chain Recipe
After refusing to cook the Chain recipe, Mung suffers from bad luck. Surprised from seeing the horrors, Chowder must do the chain recipe and save his mentor. Plot Chowder got a lucky schmenny, and showed it to Mung, who doesn't believe in luck. A ball attached to a chain, dropped by the Mail Delivery Monster, falls on Mung, and he was randomly chosen by The Fates to make the Schmenut Blutter Flookies. Most of the episode shows Mung suffering from the bad luck, listed below. BAD LUCK #1: After ripping up the letter, Mung gets a deep paper cut. Chowder said that the bad luck has begun as the background gets distorted. BAD LUCK #2: Shnitzel said the Lemony-Ade is ready, and accidentally steps on a lemon, squirting acidic juice into Mung's paper cut. Chowder tells Truffles that Mung has 100 years of bad luck. BAD LUCK #3: Mung walks into a rake, and kisses it. The rake slaps Mung. BAD LUCK #4: Mung gets hit by his Suacamole he had for lunch. BAD LUCK #5: Mung gets a skin rash, and his nose falls off. He says, "Happens every episode." BAD LUCK #6: Mung tries to get his nose, but his back gets HIGHLY DISTORTED!!!!!! He walks out to call the chiropractor. BAD LUCK #7: Mung gets strangeled by Rosemary. BAD LUCK #8: Mung gets attacked by Gazpacho's Flesh Fruits. Chowder tries to save him with his lucky horseshoes. BAD LUCK #9: Mung gets sprayed by the Pepper Spray Sailslady. Chowder tries to convince Mung, but he says, "Over...my...dead BODY!", only for Chowder to say, "But hasn't there been enough death?" BAD LUCK #10: Mung's wooden spoon breaks, and gets a lot of splinters on his hand. Colonel Chicken (A Colonel Harland David Sanders-esque Chowder look-alike) tells Mung to cook the chain recipe, but Mung believes it's Chowder in a costume speaking in a southern accent. On the way out of the door, he got smacked by his Suacamole again. BAD LUCK #11: Mung gets ran over twice and gets struck by lightning. A while later, Rosemary throttles him again. Chowder decides to make the Schmenut Blutter Flookies, with himself as Mung, Truffles as Shnitzel, and Shnitzel as Chowder himself. The bad luck list is continued. BAD LUCK #12: Mung's toilet has a giant beanstalk. BAD LUCK #13: The faucet won't let Mung sleep. He then starts to think he IS cursed. The bad luck stop affecting him, but the list continues. BAD LUCK #14: A tornado hits the catering company with Chowder swirling back and fourth. BAD LUCK ''#14: The Froggy Crumble Apple Thumpkin slams the ground trying to pancake the panicky rock golem, who runs around the bowl. ''BAD LUCK #15: Truffles holds on to a tree and the hurricane blows away her clothes, hat, and hair. She then points to the camera and yells, "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!!!" A repentant Mung finishes the Schmenut Blutter Flookies and the Peanut guy declares the chain recipe completed. Just as Chowder is about to consume the flookies, Truffles says it's not over yet and tells the company about the tiny print. Chowder girlishly asks what the tiny print says, and Mung reads it. "Upon completing the recipe, you must pass it on to..." He removes the magnifying glass from his eye (the eye turns into the lens shape of the magnifying glass as well!!!) and says, "...someone else." Mung decides to pass the recipe to Endive, and SHE ends up suffering the bad luck. It is possible Endive will NEVER cook the chain recipe, so by the time the bad luck ends, she'll be dead! As soon as Endive's bad luck has begun, Mung dramatically says, "Sweet." Trivia *This marks the second time Rosemary appeared. *While Chowder acted like Mung Daal to make the flookies, Truffles could of dressed up as Chowder, leaving Shnitzel to be himself, that way it would be easier. *Truffles breaks the fourth wall when her clothes and her wig comes off. Thus, pointing at the camera exclaiming, "Don't you look at me!". *Mung also breaks the fourth wall when his nose falls off, he says, "Happens every episode." *Chowder dressed as Colonel Chicken while cracking up even though Colonel's a lookalike. *The Mail Delivery Monster appeared again in "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding". *This is the first time Truffles is seen naked, the second time will be in The Birthday Suits. *Truffles hair flew away during the tornado, which hinted that she could be wearing a wig. *Goof: During the bathroom scene Mung Daal was standing near the sink, but when there is a good look of the beanstalk he is nowhere to be seen. Real-World References *This is a reference to "chain mail", in which if you do not post a certain message to an approximate amount of people, you get bad luck. *Colonel Chicken is supposedly a parody of Colonel Sanders: the founder of KFC. *The "peanut" man who had finished the Flookies is supposedly a refrence to Mr. Peanut *Lemony-ade is a reference to [Lemony Snicket Inside Refrences *Chowder's line "talk to the hand, girlfriend" first appeared in "Cremé Puff Hands". *Mung's face towards the camera in the end of the episode is the same thing in The Flibber Flabber Diet. Category:Episodes